This invention relates to apparatus for cutting V-shaped segments from a continuous sheet and for varying the width of the V-shaped segments cut from the sheet.
In recent years a proposal was made for applying cigar wrappers on double cigar bunches so that after each double bunch was rolled into the wrapper it could be cut into two cigars. With this same objective, German patent No. 1,153,308 shows an apparatus wherein two tobacco leaves are separately die-cut to provide two leaf segments which are then brought together to form a V-configuration; a double cigar bunch is rolled into the two leaf segments while in the V-configuration and finally is cut into two cigars. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,048 shows two wrapper segments placed in a V-configuration and a double cigar bunch positioned to be rolled into the two wrapper segments. In the U.S. patent the application of the wrapper starts at both ends of the double cigar bunch whereas in the German patent it starts at the center of the double bunch.
Prior proposals for cutting cigar wrappers for application on double cigar bunches have involved complex and costly machinery or simplified equipment of unsatisfactory performance.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for cutting V-shaped segments from a continuous sheet.
Another object is to provide such apparatus with simple means for varying the width of the V-shaped segments cut from the sheet.
A further object is to provide such apparatus with means for trimming the two opposite ends or tails of the V-shaped segments to form the flags known in the art of die-cutting cigar wrappers for cigars having rounded mouth ends or so-called finished heads.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.